


The road to forgiveness starts with a simple step...

by KamiWheyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Role - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Dream is a psychopath, I am so sorry, M/M, but more like blood licking?, goerge didnt see it coming, i cannot beleive i thought of this while reading a christmas story, it was fluffy, it was nice kinda, yes or not in the comments for chapter 2? kinda had an idea for the aftermath of georges death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiWheyy/pseuds/KamiWheyy
Summary: Dream wanted to talk.George wanted answers.So why not follow your ex-best friend into a dense forest during winter?~~~this is set after george gets dethroned, i didnt really put much detail into what happened afterwards and ofc this is not canon but :D
Kudos: 4





	The road to forgiveness starts with a simple step...

The snow crunched beneath their feet, the sound being amplified by the stillness of the forest, the animals where quiet as if they had sensed something was wrong. George could sense something was wrong too, his stomach churned at the unnerving silent walk. His limbs shivered in the cold as his layers where few. He was told that they wouldn’t be out for too long, but he knew that was a farce as the sun began to set and their walk into the forest seemed to stretch for hours.

His friend’s footsteps stopped and he followed, halting in his tracks, “Where are we going?”

Dream turned around, a gloomy look on his face, “To the clearing. It’s just behind these trees,” he hesitated, then held out his hand for George to take. He was confused, very confused, but held the hand anyway, basking in the small warmth it provided. Dream let their hands drop to their sides, then carefully lead George past the trees and the clearing came in to view. It was a small clearing, the grey sky now visible from its hiding place above the trees, the snow being whiter and softer than in the denser parts of the forest.

Dream stood in the middle of it, then turned to face George. Dream still had on that gloomy look. George knew him to be smiling and happy, but his recent endeavors had gotten him a bad reputation, one of a tyrant. It didn’t help that he had dethroned him, said it was for his own good. But still, the gloomy look wasn’t normal for him and it unsettled George further.

“Why did you bring me here?”, He questioned, his lips quivering in the cold and teeth chattering softly.

He said nothing but looked into his eyes. His green eyes seemed dull, his dirty blonde hair a little less blonde, but the bags under his eyes stayed ever prominent, his lack of sleeping clouding his judgement and getting the better of him. He took both of his hands, held them out between them. He rolled Georges hands around, an action so caring and soft, it made him want to forgive him of his past transgressions.

Dream dropped his left hand and slid his own around to his back, pulling George closer to him. He didn’t refuse. He let herself be guided closer, the space that was between them gone, and their breaths intermingling. They held eye contact for a couple of minutes before Dream glanced down at his lips. Usually ruby red, but now slightly purple and blue because of the cold, but still as plump as always.

“You know that I’ll do anything to protect you, right? That’s why I had to dethrone you, it wasn’t safe,” he whispered so softly.

“Yes, I know,” he whispered back. Because he did know. It hurt to be dethroned, but he knew he did it because he cared for him. Even when Dream said he didn’t.

“Good,” He leaned in. He caught George’s lips in his, George allowing it to happen. It wasn’t passionate, but soft and gentle, as if he was saying sorry for something, But for what? His past crimes? Maybe.

George slid his left hand up, grabbing the clothes on Dream’s chest lightly. George’s body felt tingly, heat rising from his stomach and his head was fuzzy. His mouth had gone clammy, and a sudden pain was noticeable in his abdomen. He tried to pull away, but the warm liquid cascading down his legs and stomach had made him feel like was about to collapse. A warm liquid, that tasted of iron ran up his throat and forcing a violent cough from the George. The blood that seeped from the corners of his mouth was kitten licked away by Dream. A revolting feeling ran over his body.

“I’m sorry,” Dream repeated, pulling away, blood on his lips, _George’s_ blood. He looked down and saw Dream’s blade, the blade that he had crafted for him months prior, being lodged inside of his stomach. He felt queasy, faint, and was wobbling on his legs.

He had no words to express his shock, the grip he had on Dream’s clothes being looser as he slowly pulled the blade out of him. He saw more bright red liquid rush out, the beautiful iron blade stained with his blood.

He slowly stepped back, letting go of George’s hand as he did so. His survival instincts kicked in then. His hand rushing up to try to stop the overwhelming amount of blood escaping the warmth of his body. His breathing became erratic and he began to hyperventilate. A million questions – unanswered questions – rushed past his head, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the bright, red liquid. Hot, wet, tears ran down his face like a waterfall, loud sobs wrenching out from the back of his throat with the little energy he had left. The sound seeming louder with the quietness of the forest. The realization of death was being seeped into his brain. The blade had been abandoned in the snow a foot away from him, but he was too weak to grab it. He finally fell to his knees, unable to keep standing, and his face landed in the pillowy snow soon after. The cold was embracing and welcoming, and his eyes began to feel droopy as his body lost more blood. The beautiful white snow around him being tinted with the red blood. The pool of blood being frozen by the coldness of the weather.

George turned his head and saw the retreating figure of his ‘Best Friend’. He didn’t waste energy on trying to understand why, but accepted his death and silently cried as he would never get to see his friends again. He never even got to say good bye to Sapnap. His breathing became harder, and he faded in and out of consciousness, before finally giving into the lull of death.

**Author's Note:**

> "George gasped as he felt the blade being twisted inside him, the hole in his stomach getting larger and loud sobs erupted from the back of his throat. His body felt like fire"
> 
> wanted to add a knife twisting scene but im too lazy to put it in now so have this :P
> 
> thank you for reading! I hope you liked it


End file.
